The Truth Comes Out
by qwertyuiopsdfghj
Summary: A year after Nick becomes a cop, his life has never been better. But then, an accident means him and Judy now have two weeks leave, and she suggests they go to Bunny Burrow. If you're a fox, what do you say to the parents of the girl you are in love with, who doesn't know you love her, and who also happens to be a rabbit? My first FanFic; Please let me know how you like it!
1. Chapter 1: The Walk to Work

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction, so let me know what you think and if you see any mistakes!**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Nick groaned. One of these days, he was going to destroy that stupid alarm clock. Even after a year of being a police officer, waking up at 6 AM did not agree with the fox. Throw in the long hours, low pay, and dangerous conditions, and you have a recipe for one unhappy fox.

Well, that's what he liked to tell himself at his most frustrated, anyways. In reality, his life had never been better. For the first time in his life, mammals respected him. Sure, he still met the odd bigot who would throw a slur at him, but on the whole, he was finally earning mammals trust. He couldn't deny the fact that helping mammals felt great, better than he ever could have guessed.

The main reason for his happiness, however, was Judy.

Even thinking of his partner brought a smile to his face. It wasn't too long ago that the idea of a bunny being a cop at all, let alone one of the best in the city, would have made him laugh. Only Nick's long history of guarding his emotions kept him from breaking out in laughter the first time they had met, when he had hustled her bad. Then she had surprised him by hustling him right back.

Even then, when he was legitimately in danger of being arrested, he had given her begrudging respect for her hustle; little could he have guessed that over the next couple of days, Judy would prove to be the most exceptional mammal he had ever meet. The press conference fiasco had hurt him, but her apology had been the most emotional thing he had ever heard, and had forcibly destroyed whatever animosity he may have felt towards her.

As Nick got dressed for work, he reflected on everything that had happened in the last year. Judy and himself had proven to be a dynamic duo for Precinct One, racking up arrest after arrest. Just last week, they had busted a drug smuggling operation and recovered thousands of dollars worth of narcotics.

As satisfying as the bust had been, the celebration had been even better. The local nightclub, _The Blue Claw_ , was a popular cop hangout, and many of the Precinct One officers had surprised Nick and Judy with a little party. Nick was still getting used to having cop friends, but they were growing on him. He had quickly become popular in the force for his role in taking down Bellwether and his wisecracking ways. While his numerous quips and pranks hadn't endeared him to Chief Bogo, but as long as Nick and Judy kept up the good police work, he could handle it.

Speaking of Judy, Nick realized if he didn't hurry, he was going to be late for their meetup. Judy had convinced him to buy an apartment close to hers so they could walk to work everyday. They had developed a routine: meet at Snarlbucks at 6:30, buy breakfast (a latte and blueberry muffin for Nick, a cappuccino and yogurt for Judy), and eat on the way to the precinct. Snarlbucks was 10 minutes away, and it was now 6:21. Judy was a stickler for punctuality.

 **12 Minutes Later**

The first thing Nick saw when he walked into the Snarlbucks at 6:32 was his partner, a look of annoyance on her face and her foot thumping impatiently. A year ago, Nick would have found the display cute (Not that he would ever say the C-word out loud around her. He valued his life); now, he found it, as well as everything she did, absolutely beautiful.

"You're late," the rabbit snapped.

"Am I late? Yes, yes I am. But, I have an excuse. You see, there was a group of handicapable cubs stuck in a tree, and…

"Nick."

"No?" the fox responded. "OK, well, actually I was fighting a caped badass, bu then we discovered that his mom is named Martha too, so…"

"NICK."

Frowning, the fox shrugged. "Nothing? Wow, I'm gonna have to work on my game. Although I guess nothing can top the runaway fox story."

At this Judy was unable to hide a smile.

"Ah! Gotcha!"

Shaking her head, Judy couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't stay mad at the fox, and he knew it.

"You're terrible." Judy said, handing him his food.

"You know you love me," Nick said with a smirk.

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." They both smiled at their familiar back and forth as they began to walk to work. Little did the two of them know that those words, which had started out as empty teasing, had grown to mean much more for both fox and rabbit.

They kept up a running dialogue as they walked, talking about nothing in particular. By the time they made it to work, 15 minutes before role call, both were feeling good and ready for another day.

"Benny!" Nick called out as they walked into the lobby.

"Hey you two!" the cheetah responded. "How's it going? Ready to make the world a better place?"

"You know it!" said Judy.

"Why do you ask that every day?" asked Nick. "You know what the answer is going t-OWWWWWW!"

"Ignore him, Benny" said Judy, shooting a dirty look at Nick, who was still rubbing his arm from the punch Judy had given him. "I love it when you ask that."

"Police brutality, anyone? Geez, who could guess such a small mammal could punch so hard?" Nick complained.

"Oh, quit whining, you big baby, replied Judy as they made their way to the bullpen."

"I wouldn't have to complain if you would leave me alone!"

"Oh, yeah, because that punch was TOTALLY uncalled for."

Clawhauser sighed as he watched the bickering pair walk away.

"Any news?" Asked a voice from behind.

"Not yet," replied Clawhauser to Wolford. "I really wish those two would just admit it to each other. They are so cute!"

"You and me both, pal. I've got 50 bucks on it happening before the end of next month. Oh, that reminds me, Delgato wants to put 20 on it happening THIS month."

"Wow, risky," said the cheetah, pulling out his notebook and marking the bet down.

"I know, but he insisted. Here's hoping he's right" replied the wolf.

 **So there it is! The end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think! Also, there is a reference to a movie that is currently in theaters. It should be pretty easy to find for anyone who has seen the movie.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

**Wow.**

 **WOW.**

 **You guys are amazing. I don't know what I was expecting, but it was not this. 15 followers and 6 favorites? In less than a day for one chapter? I am speechless. Again, thank you so much, and I will do my best to make it worth your while.**

 **Also, I don't know if anyone caught the reference in the last chapter, but it should be pretty easy. Hint; it's when Nick is giving Judy excuses for being late.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 2!**

"ATTEEEEEEN-HUTT!"

Higgins voice rose over the usual clamor in the bullpen. As much as it may have caught her off guards, Judy had grown to love the chaos before the day started. Speaking of which…

"Alright quiet down. I said quiet DOWN!"

Chief Bogo's booming voice quickly shut everyone up. Everyone, that is, except for Nick.

"You know, that expression never made sense to me. Wouldn't saying to keep the quiet down mean to get louder? I mean i-"

"SHUT IT WILDE!"

The officers collectively let out a snort of laughter, by now used to Nick's tendency of making jokes in inappropriate positions. Judy, as much as she hated it, couldn't help but giggle at the display, before quickly stopping with a glare from Bogo.

"ASSIGNMENTS!"

The meeting ran along as normal, with the officers being given their various roles for the day. As usual, Nick and Judy were last.

"And finally, Officers Hopps and Wilde…. Parking duty. Dismissed."

Nick and Judy both waited for him to say "Just kidding!" and give them their real assignment. When he didn't say anything, they both became confused.

Bogo looked down at both of them. "Well? What's the hold up? Parking duty too good for two heroes?"

"N-no sir, it's just, we expected…" began Judy, before trailing off.

"I don't care what you expected, it's your turn for parking duty. So. DIS. MISSED."

Before Nick could argue, Judy said "Yes sir, of course!" and began to drag the fox away by the paw.

 **OUTSIDE THE PRECINCT**

"Nick, I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's just for one day."

"I know, but it's just so boring!" The fox responded

"Oh, boo-hoo. Come on, it won't be so bad. We can make a game out of it. Whoever gives the most tickets buys lunch?" Judy asked.

"Oh you are so- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Nick suddenly exclaimed, pointing behind Judy.

"What? What am I looking at?" The rabbit asked, turning away from Nick and instantly on alert. When no answer came, she turned around, only to see Nick printing his first ticket of the day.

Judy was shocked for a second, then stomped on over to Nick. "You cheater!"

"It's called a hu-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED!"

 **2 HOURS LATER**

As much as Nick would hate to admit it, he knew he outclassed. Judy's combination of bunny hearing, speed, and determination meant he had no shot. She was currently 22 ahead of him, and it wasn't even noon yet.

BING!

Make that 23.

"OK Carrots, I concede! You win."

"Why do you even bother?" Asked the rabbit with a smirk. "You know I'll wim."

"Never say never, that's my motto"

"Says the fox who said, and I quote, 'It will be a cold day in hell before you catch me eating carrots.'

"That's different!" protested Nick.

Laughing, they made their way over to the next car, a medium sized convertible.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Nick and Judy looked up to see a clearly drunk zebra walking towards them.

"Sir, your meter had expired. If you contest your rul-"

"This is total crap! I was away for 30 minutes!"

Nick almost laughed at the zebra's slurred words. "30 minutes? This meter was set for an hour, so…

"You think you're so tough? YOU AIN'T SH-"

"Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us." Judy interrupted

"What? What for?!"

"Public intoxication, for one, and if I'm not correct, we barely stopped you from getting a DWI and possibly hurting someone." Responded Nick. "Now, if you'd just-"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Screamed the zebra, and, faster than either Nick or Judy would have thought possible for someone so drunk, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pistol.

Immediately, Nick reached for the weapon As Judy reached for her taser. Nick and the zebra wrestled for a second, before-

BANG!

Nick cried out in pain and dropped to the ground.

"NICK!" Judy cried. Realizing the Zebra was turning towards her, she hit him with a blast from her taser, dropping him immediately.

"NICK! ARE YOU OK?" Judy asked as she dropped to his side.

"He-ah got me in the leg. Never been shot before. It -AHH- really hurts."

Reaching for her radio, Judy tried to comfort him. "You'll be fine Nick! Just hold on!"

"Officer down! Officer Wilde has a GSW to the leg! We need an ambulance at the intersection of Maple and Lexington!"

Judy then began attend to the wound, pulling off Nick's tie and using it as a tourniquet. "Stupid zebra," she muttered, close to tears. "I should kill him, that-"

"Judy."

Nick was now close to passing out from the pain, and his voice had become weak. "Please stay."

"I'm not leaving Nick. Never."

 **Cliffhanger! (Well, not really, since you know what happens from the description, but whatever)**

 **I don't feel great about this one (action scenes are not my strong suit) but it is necessary for the rest of the story. Stick with me!**

 **No references here, but I'll try to think of some to put some in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

**Not too much to say for this one, other than that I would advise you to not get used to updates every day. I leave for a vacation next Friday and I'll be gone for a couple weeks, so I won't have time to write. I promise to get you a chapter whenever possible.**

 **Now, Chapter 3!**

Judy had been pacing back and forth across the hospital waiting room for an hour when she saw an elderly red fox walk in. Immediately, Judy ran over and threw her arms around the vixen.

"Vivian, I'm so sorry! I wasn't fast enough, I should have known…"

"Judy, Judy. Please calm down." Nick's mother said. "I know you. I know you're a great cop. It wasn't your fault. It was that damn zebra's fault, and no one else's. Understand?"

Judy hesitated, then sighed and nodded her head.

"Good. Now, what's the news on Nick?"

"I don't know," said Judy. "He's been in there for about an hour. The doctor said all we can do is wait."

"Then," Vivian responded, "We'll wait."

Judy was impressed at how calm the vixen was remaining, though she guessed she was used to her son getting into trouble. Nick had explained more of their relationship when he had introduced Judy to his mother a while ago, right after he had graduated from the police academy.

"I was… not the best son." Nick had explained. "My dad left before I was born, so she had to raise me on her own. And she did the best she could. Didn't matter. Whenever I wasn't in school, I was hustling. Constantly getting into trouble. Disrespecting her authority all the time. It's been a couple years since I've seen her. I… I know she'll be ashamed of what I've done."

"Nick, you are a cop now. It doesn't matter what you did in the past, it matters what you're doing now. You've changed your life for the better. You're respected, upstanding, liked, funny, nice…"

Judy trailed off as she blushed, realizing she may have gone too far with the compliments. Nick didn't seem to think so. He just looked at her with a look she couldn't identify but which made her feel all warm and fuzzy. Finally, he simply said, "Thank you." Then, after a brief hesitation he added, "Although you are wrong about one thing."

"What?"

"I didn't change my life for the better." The fox responded. "You did."

Judy had been slightly stunned, and before she had had a chance to respond, he had walked up to his mother's door and knocked.

It turned out Nick's worries had been for nothing; Vivian was definitely mad about her son's absence, but her anger was dwarfed by her pride for his new life. She had taken an immediate liking to Judy, vigorously thanking her for everything she had done for Nick.

Judy was shaken from her thoughts by the voice of the doctor saying "Miss Hopps?"

Judy turned to the wolf surgeon, a million questions in her head. But all that came out was, "Nick?"

"He'll be fine." The surgeon responded. "The bullet didn't hit any major blood vessels, and it was a fairly simple surgery to remove it. He'll be on crutches for about 6 weeks and shouldn't be too active for about 2 months. But, other than maybe a slight limp, he'll be okay."

Judy breathed a sigh of relief, and so did the vixen standing next to her. "Can we see him?" She asked.

"He'll be unconscious for about another half hour, but sure. He'll be in room A113. Just try not to disturb him." Said the doctor.

 **30 Minutes Later**

The first thing Nick was aware of when he woke up was the rabbit sitting in the chair next to his bed. When she noticed he was awake, she hopped out of her chair and to his side, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh thank God, Nick! You're awake!"

"Oof! Carrots! Cru-shing-me!"

"Oop!" Judy let go of the fox, still leaning on his bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A bit sore, but pretty good. What happened?" Nick responded.

Judy looked at him in confusion. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Nick scrunched up his face in concentration. "Um.. walking up to that car after you won the contest. After that, nothing."

"Nick, you… you were shot."

Nick's eyes widened in shock. "What?" He exclaimed.

Judy nodded. "A drunk zebra was arguing about his car and pulled a gun. You fought with him and the gun went off. Luckily it only hit you in the leg, but…" At this point Judy was tearing up at the thought of what could have happened to him.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. I'm fine, see?" Nick couldn't stand to see the bunny so upset, especially on his behalf. "I'm assuming you tased him?"

Judy nodded, then suddenly let out a snort of laughter.

"What, me getting shot is funny to you?"

Laughing out loud now, Judy shook her head. "No,no it's just… that zebra would have paid a small fine just for the public intoxication, plus the parking fine, and that would have been the end of it. But now…"

"He's got assaulting a police officer, and probably attempted murder on him. Wow. He's got a minimum of what, 8 years in jail now? What an idiot."

When Vivian returned from the bathroom, she found her son and his partner laughing their heads off, both looking far too happy for two mammals in a hospital room.

"What's so funny?" She asked, sitting down.

"Hi mom." Nick said. "It's nothing. Police stuff."

Vivian looked at him quizzically for a second, then shrugged. "Whatever. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good for someone who just got shot. Hey, what's a guy gotta do to get some food around here?"

Both females rolled their eyes. 5 minutes after waking up from surgery after getting shot, he was thinking about food. _Typical_ they both thought lovingly.

 **30 Minutes Later**

"Why are you complaining? You asked for food, now you have food."

"Exactly. I asked for _food_. I don't know what this is, but it's not food."

"What did you expect, a 5 star restaurant? It's hospital food!"

"This takes like the rug I sold Mr. Big!"

"How do you know what that tastes like?"

"It's a figure of speech!"

Vivian watched the back and forth with a small smile on her face. They argued like an old married couple, and they weren't even together somehow. She had realized Nick was in love with the rabbit on their third meeting, but she'd had her suspicions from the first time they met. While he had admitted it when she confronted him about it, he had told her he didn't know if he would tell her. Vivian had a sneaking suspicion Nick's feelings for Judy were mutual, but she didn't plan to interfere.

As they laughed, Judy realized her phone had begun to ring.

"Oh Nick, it's Chief Bogo. He probably wants to know how you're doing."

Judy answered the phone and put it on speaker. The gruff voice of the buffalo sounded from the phone.

"Officer Hopps? Do you have an update?"

"Yes sir!" The binny responded. "Nick is awake and on speaker phone right now."

"Good. Any idea how long he'll be out for?"

"Love you too Chief!" Called out Nick.

"Shut it Wilde."

"Aw, you'd be devastated if something happened to me, admit it. We all know under that tough exterior is a light hearted, soft little-"

"SHUT. IT. WILDE."

With a glare towards Nick, Judy answered the question. "The doctor said he'll have to stay in here for a couple of days. He should be able to return to active service in about 2 months."

"Good. Officer Wilde, you are officially on 2 weeks paid leave. After that, I'll expect you back in the office. Just because you can't patrol doesn't mean you can't work."

Judy had to stifle a laugh at Nick's exaggerated look of disappointment. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head.

"Chief? What about me?"

"Well, since you just so happen to have two weeks of vacation time, I would suggest you use them now."

Judy was surprised by this. "But sir-"

"Hopps, your partner was just shot in front of you. That's a lot to take in for anyone. Besides, you've barely taken a break since the Night howler case. Everyone needs a break once in a while. Two weeks paid leave, effective immediately. Any questions?"

Judy looked at Nick, who shook his head. "No sir, that's it." She said.

"Good. Get well soon Wilde."

At that, he hung up.

Judy and Nick looked at each other. Finally, Nick spoke.

"Well, what do you want to do for two weeks?"

 **The Next Day**

"You're joking, right?"

Judy blinked. This had not been the reaction she had been expecting. "What?"

Nick looked at her curiously. "You want to take a big city red fox on a trip to meet your parents who once gave you fox repellent and tried to give you a fox taser?"

"Nick, I've told you, they've changed. They work with a fox now, and he did much worse than you."

Nick involuntarily made a fist. Even though Judy had told him repeatedly that Gideo had changed and that they were friends now, it still made him angry to think about what he had done to his bunny.

 _Wait._

 _Back up._

"His" _bunny?_

Where had that thought come from? Judy was no one's but herself. Nick mentally chastised himself. He had known for a while that he was in love with her, but if he wasn't going to tell her, thoughts like those were useless.

If he was being honest, that was the main reason he was apprehensive about meeting her parents. If you're a fox, what do you say to the parents of the girl you are in love with, who doesn't know you love her, and who also happens to be a rabbit?

"Nick?"

Nick realized he had been staring into space. As he looked at Judy, he realized she was giving him what he called "The Look."

"Oh come on, that's not fair!"

"The Look" could make Nick do basically whatever she wanted. So far, she had used it sparingly, but she knew the power it had. Nick would never say it out loud, but the reason it worked so well was because of how cute it made her look. Not cute in a "bunnies are cute" kind of way; cute in the "why do you have to be so attractive" kind of way.

Nick sighed, realizing he had been beaten. "Fine," he sighed. "We'll go."

Judy smiled smugly. "Hey, I've met your family. Only fair that you get to meet mine."

"I guess." Nick responded. "So, when do we leave."

"Well, you get out in 2 days, so if we leave the day after you get out, we'll have about a week in Bunny good?"

Nick smiled. "As long as you promise to protect me from the overload of fluffy bunnies when we get there."

"I make no promises."

 **And there it is!**

 **Wow. I did not intend to make this chapter this long, but there was just so much I didn't feel good about putting in different chapters, I had to keep writing.**

 **BTW, all my medical/police information was based on 20 second google searches where I didn't click any links, so I hope they're at least somewhat accurate.**

 **There is a Disney reference in here somewhere; like the one in the first chapter, it should be pretty easy to find. Let me know if you see it.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

**Hello!**

 **Sorry for the wait. Got caught up rewatching Stranger Things. Forgot how much I loved that show and now I get to wait a long time for season 3! YAY!**

 **People have found the references!**

 **Tweiler18 spotted that Nick's room number was A113, the famous easter egg in every Pixar movie (I believe) and a great deal of Disney movies as well.**

 **And USA Patriot, you were half right. The excuses Nick gives Judy are from Deadpool 2, which in turn references Batman v. Superman. Also, thanks for the recommendations. And to answer your assumption, that wasn't my intention, but that explanation probably works better.**

 **My thoughts on guns in Zootopia can best be summed up in Chapter 5 of Hammer to Fall, a fanfic by TheCatweazle (which I highly recommend you read, as well as his two previous stories, How to Treat A Festering Wound and Now YOur Nightmare. One of my favorite authors!)**

 **Now, Chapter 4!**

"ALL ABOOOARD!"

Before Judy could hop on to the train, Nick grabbed her shoulder. Confused Judy turned to him.

"Judy," Nick asked. "Are you sure about this?"

"Stop worrying Nick! My parents have been dying to meet you, they were really excited when I told them we were coming."

Nick signed as he hobbled on to the train, Judy carrying their suitcases next to him. "I imagine they weren't too excited when they heard you were shot at."

Judy laughed and shook her head as they sat down. "That is an understatement. They knew it could be dangerous, but this is the first time either of us have gotten seriously hurt. Speaking of which, how's your leg feeling?"

Nick shrugged. "It's just sore at this point. As long as I don't put too much pressure on it, I'll be fine. You know, I don't mean to sound too much like a cliche, but getting shot has kind of changed my perspective."

"What do you mean?"

Nick sighed. "Well, when you come half an inch from losing your leg, you start to think about your life, and.."

"WHAT?!"

Nick jumped a little and Judy's shocked exclamation and tried to shush her as she got some strange looks from the other passengers. "What? What is it?"

The look on Judy's face was a mixture of shock, fear, and anger. "What do you mean half an inch from losing your leg?"

Nick looked curiously at her. "Did I not tell you? The doctor said the bullet was about half an inch from my femoral artery."

Judy was in a state of shock. _Half an inch?_

He had been half an inch from losing his leg? And no one had thought to tell her?

Nick worriedly looked at Judy. "Hey, Carrots. I'm fine, see?" He said in a calming voice.

"Don't say you're fine! You almost lost your leg! I almost lost you! You…"

"Didn't lose my leg? Am on the road to recovery? Have the best partner and friend in the world to help me along? Yes, yes I do."

Judy couldn't decide if she wanted to punch him or kiss him. Maybe both. Instead, she leaned into him, taking care to avoid his injured leg, and sighed. "Just… shut up."

Nick was in no position to argue. Instead, he sat back and let Judy cuddle up to him, barely able to breath from being so close to her.

A couple of minutes later, Nick realized from Judy's breathing that she had fallen asleep, using him as a pillow. He could hardly believe his look.

They were getting some odd looks, but at this point, Nick couldn't care less. Instead, he closed his eyes and breathed in Judy's sweet scent. Before he knew it, he was asleep too.

 **Some Time Later**

" _Now arriving at Bunny Burrow Station!"_

Judy awoke slowly, confused at first as to where she was and what the warmth she had been sleeping was. Then she realized.

Shocked, Judy jumped away from Nick. Looking around, she realized a couple mammals were giving her looks, most of confusion and some of outright hostility.

Judy blushed, and shook the fox awake. "Nick, wake up. We're here."

Nick groggily opened his eyes, letting out a little yawn, which may have been the most adorable thing Judy had ever seen.

"We are?" The fox asked, rubbing his eyes. "Wow, that was fast."

Judy nodded, still acutely aware of all the mammals looking at them. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be."

Nick wasn't sure what to expect. He knew Judy had a lot of family, but he had no idea how many would be at the station to meet them. What he definitely wasn't expecting, however, was the sheer amount of rabbits he saw as he stepped off of the train. Bunnies as far as the eye could see.

"Uhhh, Fluff? Are all these rabbits here for us?"

:Judy managed to keep a straight face. "Don't be silly, Nick. Only half are."

Nick stared at her.

At this, Judy couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a laugh. "OH, you should have seen the look on your face! But to answer your question, my parents are the only ones picking us up, and we'll meet them at the back. Everyone else will still be at the house."

Nick nodded as he looked around the station, still not able to understand how so many creatures could fit into this one space.

With a reserved sigh, he said "Well, let's go meet your parents.

Stu and Bonnie were standing at the back, right where Judy said they would be. When she saw them, Judy dropped their suitcases and ran over to hug them.

"Hey Jude the Dude!" Stu said. "We missed you."

"I missed you too." replied Judy.

Stepping back from her parents, she took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, this is Nick."

Nick hobbled forward on his crutches, a smile on his face, and he stuck his paw out to the pair of rabbits. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. Judy has told me a lot about you.

'Oh please, Stu and Bonnie." Said Judy's father, taking Nick's paw and giving it a good shake. "Anyone who has taken a bullet for our daughter is on a first name basis with us."

"How are you feeling, dear?" Bonnie asked, also shaking Nick's paw.

"Pretty good, all things considered. The leg's still a little sore, but it's not too bad."

"Well, we would just like to thank you so much for everything you have done for our daughter." Said Bonnie. "She has told us a lot about you also. We just want to let you know, you're always welcome at our house."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Ho… Bonnie."

 **10 Minutes Later**

Nick looked in confusion at the house they had stopped at. Getting out of the truck, he turned to Judy.

"So… is this is? Casa de Carrots?"

"Don't let my parents hear you call me that. And you just wait."

Nick looked again at the building. He didn't understand how it could house 5 rabbits, let alone over three hundred. One door, one window, and a total interior that looked barely bigger than his apartment.

As Judy went to the trunk to get her and Nick's suitcases, Stu walked up next to Nick.

"I know it doesn't look like much from the outside, but I promise, you'll be surprised."

As it turns out, Stu was right.

Nick's confusion only grew when he walked into the building. The entire floor was metal, and other than some pawrails, there wasn't any furniture. The entire building had one room, and other than what looked like a control panel on the near wall, there didn't seem to be... anything here.

As Nick looked around, Judy came to stand beside him.

"I suggest holding on to one of the rails. It can be a little surprising the first time."

Nick was completely bewildered at this point. "What do you mean? _What_ can be surprising?"

Judy just winked at him and laughed.

Nick just sighed and grabbed a pawrail, not taking any chances.

"Well, it's about lunch time. Who's hungry?" Asked Stu

"Just trust me Dad, when this fox is around, the answer to that question will always be yes."

Nick opened his mouth to argue, paused, then nodded. "Food does sound good."

"Told you."

Stu laughed, then began pressing some buttons on the wall.

Nothing happened for a second.

Just as Nick was about to make some quip, he felt the floor lurch underneath him.

Then he realized what was happening: They were moving down.

As the platform descended, Nick turned to Judy, impressed. "Your house is underground?"

Judy nodded, grinning. "A long time ago, bunnies realized that if we kept building above ground, we were going to run out of space really quickly. So now, most public buildings and shops are above ground, and residential areas are underground."

Nick nodded. "Ok, but I distinctly remember you saying you lived on a farm. I don't see any plants around here."

"The farm is close to another entrance. This one is just the closest to the train station."

Nick was surprised. "Another entrance? How many are there?"

Judy thought for a second. "Total, about 10. But only about 3 or 4 are often used."

Nick shook his head. "I take back anything I've ever said about dumb bunnies. This is genius."

Just then, the elevator ground to a stop in front of a large pair of doors. As they opened, Nick's jaw dropped. Again.

This room was _gigantic_. That was the only word for it. All around the room, rabbits ranging from kits to what looked like young adults sat at one of the numerous tables, eating, talking, laughing.

"How… how many bunnies are here?"

"Well, in total I have 378 siblings. But I'm one of the younger ones. There are about 50 kits still young enough to be in school and about 100 who live here and work on the farm."

The hits just kept coming. "You mean there are almost 200 bunnies in this house?" Nick asked incredulously.

"218, actually." Said Bonnie. "Both my and Stu's parents live here, as well as our kits mates and their kits."

"How do they all fit?"

Judy laughed at Nick's question. "Nick, the record for most bunnies in this house is 567. And even then, it was only a bit cramped. The house is more than half empty right now."

Nick just shook his head. "You know, I'd make a joke about bunnies and multiplying, but…"

"Instead of just me who can beat you up, now it's hundreds of them."

Nick nodded as they walked into the serving room, where there seemed to be an all you can eat buffet of every type of fruit and vegetable imaginable. "Exactly."

Just then, Bonnie gasped. "Oh no! Nick, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, we don't have any meat! Do you want me to go buy a chicken or something, or..?"

Nick shook his head. "It's OK Bonnie. Foxes are actually omnivores. Fruit and vegetables work just fine for me."

Judy snorted. "Anyone who's ever seen you eat Blueberries can attest to that. You are addicted to those things."

"Just the ones that come from this farm - which happen to be the most delicious things on the planet, by the way- and you're one to talk, Miss '10 carrots in a minute.'"

"Hey, I won the bet, didn't I? Those 20 bucks were much appreciated!"

"You are impossible."

"Hey that's my line!"

As she watched the two arguing, Bonnie was thinking hard. Everything she had seen so far, from the nonstop flirting to the fact that they were now arguing like an old married couple, in addition to what she had picked up on from her phone calls with Judy, and the way she looked at the fox when she thought no one was looking, had confirmed one thing: her daughter was in love with this fox. And unless she was very much mistaken, Nick was in love with her as well.

Bonnie bit her lip, realizing she would have to have a private talk with her daughter, and soon.

 **And there is chapter 4!**

 **Again, sorry about the wait, but you should get a couple of updates this week before I leave.**

 **What did you think about my version of the Hopps's home? I've seen a lot of ideas on it, but I'm pretty sure I haven't seen this one.**

 **And before anyone says it: Yes, I know in the movie it says Judy has 275 siblings. But that number is assuming they stopped having kids with Judy, which doesn't seem right, as they don't seem too old at the beginning of the movie. A reddit post I saw estimated the number would be at about 500, but that seemed Like too much, so I split the difference.**

 **Once again, hoping my very brief google searches provide accurate enough medical info.**

 **Also, I am in awe. We are at 30 followers and 13 favorites! That is unbelievable to me. Thank you all so much for your support.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	5. Authors Note

**Quick Update!**

 **Sorry for no new chapter. Things have just been crazy lately with sports, Scouts, and getting ready for my trip, which I leave for tomorrow! I won't have time to write while I'm away, so you'll have to survive without any new chapters for a couple weeks. The Horrors!**

 **Once again, thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. When I first started writing this, I was not expecting it to do any where near this well! THANK YOU!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion

Hey!

I have a lot to say today, so I'll just save the A/N for the end. For now, enjoy chapter 5!

After they ate, Bonnie suggested that Stu show Nick to the guest room where he would be staying while Judy went to help her mother with some chores and catch up. Nick's room was just one floor below the dining hall, while Judy and her mother took a series of elevators and staircases and elevators to just below the main farm entrance. Just as Bonnie was about to broach the subject of dating, the elevator doors opened to reveal a rabbit almost identical to Judy: same height, same amethyst eyes, same grey ears. The only difference between the two was, unlike Judy, the new rabbit's fur was almost entirely snow white. At the sight of each other, The two young does gasped and threw their arms around each other.

"Judy! I didn't know you were home! It's been so long!"

"I missed you so much Skye! How's law school going?"

Bonnie smiled as the two talked. With so many individuals in a family, rabbits had long since given up the pretense of not having favorite siblings. Most had a group of around 2 or 3 they were very close with, and Judy and her twin Skye had been among the closest Bonnie had ever seen. Knowing the two would be talking for a while, She began to separating all the recently picked crops into two piles: a large one for immediate use, and a smaller one for longer storage.

Just then, Judy noticed a ring on her sister's finger, one she had never seen before. She gasped and pointed at it.

"Oh my God! Are you and Jackie…?"

Skye nodded, beaming. "Just happened the other day. You're never going to believe this. I had bought a ring last month and had been looking for the perfect time to ask her. I hadn't planned on doing it that night. But we had just finished a great dinner, it was a beautiful night, we were cuddling by ourselves, and I realized there would never be a better moment. So I asked her to marry me. And get this: the first thing she did was reach into her pocket and pull out a ring of her own!"

By this point Judy had just about reached her cuteness limit, and this detail pushed her over the edge. At this point she couldn't help herself and let out an "Awwwwwww!" and threw her arms around her sister again.

"You proposed to each other at the same time? That is the greatest thing I have ever heard!"

Skye nodded, beaming. "I know right? We decided we're going to wait until after graduation to actually have the wedding, but still. Life is great."

"What are you going to do about last names? Obviously I'm biased, but I think "Jackie Hopps" sounds better than "Skye Savage."

Skye shrugged. "Honestly? That's the last of my worries right now. I'm engaged to the doe of my dreams. Everything other than that has kind of faded to the background, you know?"

Judy nodded. "I guess. I have to see Jackie again soon. Congratulations you guys!"

"Thanks. But enough about me, what's happening with you?" Skye asked. "How's that fox of yours?"

"Nick? He's great. He's staying here for a couple days, actually. You can meet him. We had a little accident a couple of days ago while on duty, so…"

"I hardly call getting shot in the leg a 'little accident', Judy." Said Bonnie, overhearing their conversation.

"Mom!" Judy complained, as Sky gasped. "What?! You got shot?"

Judy sighed. "No, Nick did. He's fine though, he just has to take a couple of weeks off, so I thought we'd come here."

"Wow. I knew your job was dangerous, Jude, but… wow."

Judy sighed again. "I know. Nick was so brave though. He went right after the guy, and he tried to get the gun away from him… and…"

At this point Judy became too choked up to talk about it.

Skye jumped in. "Well, at least he's fine. And it sounds like you couldn't have a better partner."

Judy nodded, cheering up a little. "Nick is great. We work great together, as partners and friends. He's just the…"

Judy trailed off as she realized she may be saying a bit too much when she noticed Skye looking at her smiling coyly

Realizing they weren't going to be helping anytime soon, Bonnie sighed. "Why don't you two go see Nick right now?"

Judy turned to protest to mother, but before she could get a word out, Bonnie help up a paw. "I'm fine, really. Go."

Judy turned to her sister and shrugged. "Sound good to you?"

Skye nodded, and they stepped onto the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, the white rabbit turned to her sister.

"Okay now that Mom's not here, tell me the truth: Are you guys dating?"

Shocked, Judy stammered, "What? D-dating? But… no, we're just…"

"Oh please don't give me that 'we're just friends' crap. From the way you just talked about him and the countless Furbook pictures you post laughing and making heart eyes at him, I know you like him. So: are you dating?"

Judy was silent for a second, then let out a resigned chuckle. "Is it that obvious how I feel about him?"

"Remember when I first realized I was gay when I met Jackie and she was all I could talk about for a week? And how you were the first to susprealizeect what was going on? That's what it's like with you and Nick."

"Well, we're not dating. And honestly? I don't think there's a scenario where anything ends up happening."

"What?" Exclaimed Skye. "Why not?"

"Interracial relationships are becoming more and more accepted, but there's still a pretty big taboo against them. Like it or not, Nick and I are pretty major public figures, and there just aren't many major public interspecies couples, let alone pred-prey ones. And if we did, we probably couldn't be partners on the force anymore, and I don't know how I would work with anyone else. Besides, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me the way I like him, so the whole thing is just pointless!"

Judy was surprised at the tirade she had gone on. She hadn't realized just how resentful she was towards everything keeping her and the fox apart.

Skye just nodded. "Sounds a lot like what I went through with Jackie. You want my advice? Go for it."

Judy shook her head as the elevator doors opened and they walked to the stairs that would take them to where Nick was staying. "As much as I want to, it would probably destroy our friendship. I don't want to lose him."

Skye shooker head. "Wow. Deja vu. Everything you're saying? Exactly what I thought about Jackie. I tried to convince myself I was okay with us just being friends. I tried to forget the idea of us being more. But the heart wants what it wants. Eventually, I couldn't help it anymore, and I had to tell her. And it was the best decision I ever made."

Judy just sighed. "Thanks Skye. I'll think about it."

"Besides," Skye continued. "I wouldn't be so sure about him not feeling the same way about you.

Judy looked at her sister in surprise as they walked towards the guest room where Nick would be staying. "What makes you say that?"

"Those heart eyes you make at him in all your photos? He makes them at you just as often. And not many people would take a bullet for someone they were 'just friends' with."

Stunned, Judy starred at her twin.

Skye winked at her. "Just think about it, ok?"

Before Judy could answer, Nick and Stu walked out of the room.

"Hey Jude! I see you found your sister. She tell you the good news?" Asked Stu.

Recovering from her shock, Judy nodded. "It's so great! Nick, this is my sister Skye. Remember me telling you about her?"

"Oh yeah, hi. Nice to meet you." Said Nick, shaking Skye's paw and leaning on his crutches. "What's the good news?

"My girlfriend Jackie and I got engaged the other night."

Nick's eyes widened. "Wow! Congratulations."

"Thanks," responded Skye. "Where are you guys going?"

"Oh, I thought I'd give Nick the official Hopps home tour. You want to come along?" Answered Stu.

"Sounds great!" said Judy. "Skye?"

"Sure. We can tell Nick a bunch of young Judy stories."

Nick grinned as Judy looked at her sister murderously.

"Oh believe me, I am all for as many young Judy stories as possible. The more embarrassing, the better."

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you better shut your snout right now!"

"Oh come on, are you really going to pull that out everytime? I told you that as a secret!"

"Like I'm going to pass up the opportunity to say 'Piberius' as much as possible? Please."

Nick turned to the other two rabbits, both of whom were barely containing laughter. "See what I have to put up with every day? Please, I NEED more material."

Stu laughed as he began to lead the group to their first stop. "Oh, don't worry, there's LOTS to choose from."

And that is the end of chapter 5! How was it?

So, I'm back! Unfortunately it won't be for long, as I have to leave for camp in a little more than a week, and I'll be gone for two weeks. After that, though, I'll be able to write a lot for a while.

So, big announcement: I will soon be starting on a new fanfic, not for Zootopia. While on my trip, I reread the Gregor the Overlander series for the first time in years, and let me tell you: I had forgotten how great these books are!

For those of you who don't know, Gregor the Overlander is a five book series written by Suzanne Collins, better known for The Hunger Games. IMO, however, this series is better than her more famous books. They're officially listed as kids books, but they are anything but. They have just as much, is not more, violence, death, and mature themes as the Hunger Games series.

If you haven't read them, I highly recommend you do, as long as you don't mind books that will break your heart. The ending to the last book in particular is absolutely, incredibly emotional. It also leaves a lot of things unresolved, which is why I want to write a fanfic to help ease my suffering from the ending as much as possible. If you've read the books, you know what I'm talking about.

To be clear, this does not mean I will stop working on this story. My plan at the moment is to alternate updates, but I might deviate from that schedule if I'm hit with a stroke of inspiration for one story and writers block for the other, or vice versa.

What do you think about Skye? She is obviously a semi-OC, based on the arctic fox Skye in the Zootopia fandom, as well as her fiance, Jacqueline "Jackie" Savage, clearly a gender swap of Jack Savage. Both will continue to be important players in this story, btw.

Long A/N over. Let me know what you think of the new chapter and the story as a whole. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Until Next Time!


	7. Chapter 6: Nighttime

**I assume you just want to read the story, so I'll leave the A/N for the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

Try as he might, Nick simply couldn't stop smiling as he got ready for bed. The tour around the house had been very interesting, and on another day, he could have spent hours exploring the maze of stairs, elevators, and rooms. But all of that kind of took a backseat to all the Judy stories he got from Stu and Skye.

Nick could hardly believe his luck. From the time Judy had tried to eat a stapler when she was two to her emo phase in her teens (complete with photos!), he had everything he needed for months. And if he could ever get his hands on the video of her Carrot Days play, he would be basically set for life.

He had also learned a lot about Judy's sister. Skye had been born 20 seconds after Judy, a fact Judy clearly liked to bring up often, and they had been nearly inseparable as kits. In fact, when Judy had left for the police academy and Skye for law school in a nearby city, it had been the first time they had ever been apart for more than two weeks.

While at law school, Skye had met Jacqueline Savage, better known as Jackie. Skye had said that she had been questioning her sexuality for a couple of years, but when she first met Jackie, she had, in her words, "gone full gay."

Nick's smile faltered as he recalled the next part of the story. Skye had tried to convince herself for a while that she was ok with just being friends with Jackie, but had known she was lying to herself, and it was driving her crazy.

" _Sounds familiar"_ thought Nick, sighing as he stepped into the shower, the bag around his cast rustling as he did.

It gave him hope, however, that this story had a happy ending. Eventually Skye couldn't take it anymore and had to confess, whether it destroyed their friendship or not. To her utter shock (and overwhelming joy), Jackie had stared at her for a second, then threw her arms around Skye and kissed her. She explained she had been trying to find a way to say the same thing for a long time.

Throw in the simultaneous proposal story, and it was just about the most romantic thing he had ever heard. Skye had said that her and Jackie were having lunch tomorrow and that Nick and Judy were welcome to join them, which they gladly accepted.

Now, however, Nick was beginning to have second thoughts. It would be awkward enough having lunch with your secret crush and another couple, but it sounded like the two rabbits were absolutely, overwhelmingly in love. Heck, it had been hard enough having a conversation with Judy's father when Judy wasn't even there.

Nick's smile disappeared completely as he recalled the talk he had had with Stu earlier in the day. While it hadn't been bad, exactly, it had been tough. Judy had told her parents about how her and Nick had met, and while she had stressed that Nick had never done anything illegal, that he really was a great mammal, and that they laughed at the situation now, it was understandable that Bonnie and Stu would still be a bit concerned.

Nick knew that Judy's parents had long since abandoned any heavy set prejudice they had against foxes, and that they trusted their daughter when she told them what a great cop and friend Nick was. Any semblance of animosity they might have had towards the fox had been destroyed completely when he had taken a bullet for her. They seemed to legitimately like Nick, and the feeling was mutual.

That being said, that didn't mean there wasn't still some hesitation from Bonnie and Stu to 100% trust the fox. Stu had asked, in the nicest terms possible, how he felt about his previous business practices. Nick had given him the same answer he gave whenever he got that or a similar question: While he had never done anything explicitly illegal, he wasn't proud of what he had done. Now, he was focussed on being a good cop and redeeming himself.

That seemed to satisfy the buck. Just before they had walked out of the room and met Judy and Skye, however, Stu had said something Nick had been dreading hearing since he came here.

"Well Nick, I just wanted to thank you again for being such a good friend and partner to Judy. From everything she has told us, she couldn't do it without you. Just do me one favor."

"What's that, Stu?"

"Do your best to keep the shady bucks away from her!"

At that, Stu had let out a hearty laugh, not seeming to notice the painful look on Nick's face that disappeared before the fox chuckled nervously. Luckily, they had run into Judy and Skye right at that moment, saving the fox from any further embarrassment.

Nick had been expecting it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. How Stu just assumed that Nick wasn't even a possibility for a romantic partner for Judy. This was exactly why he had been hesitant about coming here.

Sighing, Nick stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, stepping out into the guest room as he did so. Just as he was about to get dressed for bed, he heard the door behind him open. He jumped in surprise and turned around to see Judy frozen in the door, her ears as red as his fur.

Neither of them moved for half a second, before Judy shook her head and turned away, still blushing furiously at the sight of Nick in nothing but a towel.

"Sorry! I should have told you, and it's just a force of habit, and I just…"

"Judy! Calm down. What is it?"

Judy swallowed nervously before answering. "I just wanted to show you something before bed. Something you didn't see on the tour. If you want to, that is. If you're too tired then it's fine."

"No, it's fine." Nick responded. "Just let me…"

"YEAH!" Judy said. "I'll just… um… yeah."

Judy shut the door.

Nick shook his head. " _That rabbit is going to be the death of me"_ he thought.

Judy led Nick to an elevator, her ears still a little red.

"Sorry, I should have warned you. Knocking isn't really a thing here. If you want privacy, you lock the door. I'm used to just opening doors whenever while I'm here and I didn't expect you to be… you know."

"What? Practically naked?"

Judy's blush returned as he gave the fox a light slug in the arm.

"Seriously Judy, it's fine. Where are we going?" Asked Nick.

"My favorite place in the house. As far as I know, Skye and I are the only people who know about it, which is why Dad didn't show you on the tour."

Nick was surprised at this. "With this many bunnies here, how could you two be the only ones? What about your parents?"

Judy shook her head as she led him through a floor just below the surface. "This house isn't only big, Nick. It's old. The oldest parts were built about 300 years ago. I think this is one of those areas that just got forgotten a long time ago. Skye and I discovered it when we were eight while we were exploring and we decided it would be our secret."

"Wow. So I guess I should feel pretty honored right now? The first fox to ever see this place. Wonder what I should say when I first get there. 'One small step for fox, one giant leap for mammalkind?'"

Judy rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, I know! How abou…"

Nick trailed off as Judy led him into a room almost as big as the dining hall. Books lined shelves as far as the eye could see. Even more were stacked on the floor or on top of tables or chairs. It was a bookworm's paradise.

"How on earth could no one else know about this place? Seems pretty hard to miss!"

Judy laughed. "This isn't it, this is just the bookroom. My great great great grandfather, who was one of the rabbits that built this place, was a bit of a hoarder when it came to books. He insisted the house have one of these. Since then, rabbits have just kept adding to the collection. We've got everything from _Moby Duck_ to _The Very Hungry Caterpillar._ Luckily for me, my ancestor was also an astronomy nut and kind of paranoid, because he had this built."

Judy had led them to one of the very back shelves, which was positioned against a wall. All the books were obviously very old. They were also all very dusty, clearly not having been read in some time.

"Okay Carrots, I'm lost. What are we looking at?"

Judy just smiled and reached for a book, which she pulled from the shelf. For a second Nick half expected the book to be a secret lever, leading to a secret room, like in the old movies.

" _No, that's ridiculous_ ," he thought. Until her saw a glimmer of metal behind the book.

Peering closer he saw it was a doorknob with a fancy H on it. Nick looked at Judy curiously.

"Go ahead, open it." She said.

"Carrots?"

"What?"

"Why did you lead me to a secret murder room?"

This time Judy was unable to stop herself from snorting in laughter.

"What? You lead to me to the back of a huge room, to a secret door built by some paranoid rabbit hundreds of years ago, that you claim you are one of only two mammals on the planet that know about, and you expect me to come to a different conclusion?"

Judy was openly laughing at this point. "Just open the door, you idiot."

Nick shrugged and turned the knob, stepping into the room and stopping in his tracks from the sight.

"Wow." He breathed, almost speechless.

The room wasn't very big, but it was pretty empty. The only thing Nick saw was an old, expensive looking telescope. That's not what caught his attention though.

Above him was a clear glass ceiling leading to the outside. Being from the city, Nick had never seen the night sky without a bunch of light pollution and, if he was being honest with himself, it had never really occurred to him that that was a problem. Now, he was beginning to change his mind.

He had never seen so many stars. They were absolutely everywhere, peppering the sky like fireflies. The moon seemed twice as big here as in the city, like it was far closer. In the silence, the room felt almost mystical.

Juy smiled as she watched the dumbstruck fox. This was exactly the reaction she had been hoping for. "You like it?" She asked.

For once, Nick had no words. "This… this is… wow."

Judy laughed. "I know, right? I always used to come here whenever I needed some peace and quiet. If I needed to study for a big test, cry over something stupid, or just relax, this is where I came." As she talked, her smile grew even wider. She had forgotten how beautiful this place could be.

Nick turned to ask Judy a question, the froze. She was looking up at the sky, a look of utter and complete contentedness on her face. Her amethyst eyes, usually beautiful, were now absolutely breathtaking now. At that moment, she was the most stunning thing he had ever seen.

Before he could stop himself, he let out a breath. " _Beautiful._ " He said.

Judy, not paying attention to him, just nodded. "I know, right?"

Nick felt a mixture of relief and disappointment at her missing his slip up. He decided to shut up and enjoy the view.

And he didn't mean the stars.

 **Wow! Did not expect this chapter to be that long. Just got away from me. Next time, we meet Jackie Savage for the first time, with an appearance from a certain portly baker fox as well.**

 **Sorry about the wait. Things have just been kind of hectic lately, and now I leave for camp on Sunday, so this will be the last chapter for a couple of weeks. After that, though, expect lots of chapters!**

 **Also, we are now at 36 reviews (all positive), 33 favorites, and 68 followers. I am amazed. This is so much more than I expected, and I would like to sincerely thank everyone who has followed this story and made it possible; you guys are the greatest.**

 **Side note: I am currently listening to Jumpsuit and Nico and the Niners on repeat because after a whole year, Twenty One Pilots hiatus is finally over! They are my favorite band in the world, and I have been waiting for this for so long. I saw them live a couple years ago, and it was the greatest concert I've ever been to. Even if you don't know their music, I recommend going to a live show if you have the opportunity. That atmosphere is like nothing else. I know it's cliche, but whatever: |-/.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
